otosan, omedetou gozaimasu
by kierinahana
Summary: es sobre como vivio sasuke un dia del padre, entre sentimientos encontrados, por ser padre del pequeño itachi, pero tambien como se siente al recordar que no tiene un padre con quien pasar ese dia.


Otosan omedetou gozaimasu

Son las diez de la mañana y se puede ver a un pequeño de dos o tres años de edad aproximadamente, su rostro dulce muestra preocupación, duda e incertidumbre es extraño ver al heredero uchiha con esa expresión pues a su corta edad siempre a sonreído no conoce la tristeza, solo la alegría y el amor, pues sus padres son lo que ellos siempre desearon de sus progenitores.

Itachi se encuentra sentado bajo un árbol de Sakura, acompañado de su fiel okami, que descansa sobre sus piernas, mientras el niño se sumerge en sus pensamientos.

·****·

No es justo, porque nadie me había dicho que hoy es el dia del padre, si minato no me hubiera contado no le hubiera regalado nada a otosan, pero no tengo dinero, según minato el va invitar a naruto kun a comer ramen.

Hasta asuma le regalara algo a shika san, pero que regalarle a otosan, si fuera haha le regalaria flores, como el día de las madre, que le regale unas flores que encontré en el bosque creo que le gustio mucho porque me regalo una de sus bonitas sonrisas y un gran abrazo, pero con otosan no es lo mismo, que regalarle.

Otosan que te regalo

*ª*ª*ª*º

Son las 7: 20 am es muy extraño pues hoy es uno de los días que me trae malos recuerdos, sin olvidar que mi pequeño con solo 2 años y 6 meses no esta consiente de que dia es hoy, pues hoy antes de salir estaba dormido, creo que desde que llego itachi a mi vida mis pensamientos y deseos son muy diferentes a los que tenia cuando me encontraba en esa maldita cueva, escondido y cerca de la serpiente, el se encargo de matar no solo mis recuerdos alegres, sino que también logro que mis deseos solo fueran la venganza quitándome los deseos por construiré un futuro, gracias a mi aniki conocí parte de la verdad, una verdad dolorosa, conocí el verdadero rostro de mi padre.

Un padre, siempre desee ser reconocido por el, al hombre que admire, que ame y creo que aun conociendo sus planes no logreo dejar de desear tener su reconocimiento, creo que mi luna tiene razón cuando dice que los errores de los padres se perdonan, por el amor que se les tiene, gratitud por engendrarte, si ella lo sabe mejor que nadie, que perdono todo el sufrimiento que paso junto al patriarca del clan hyuga, esta noche él, mi suegro y el resto de la familia asistirán a casa, pues Hinata preparo una cena para su padre, es muy extraño pero creo que envidio esa parte de ella, pues tiene a es hombre que la abraza, le platica pero sobre todo que reconoce su existencia, hasta Neji puede considerarlo como un padre pues Hiashi cambio y a sus tres hijos los ama, pero sobre todo les retribuye día a día el dolor que causo en aquellos años donde el dolor, la confusión y su orgullos lo llevaron a dañar lo mas importante, su familia.

Quiero un padre que me reconozca.

Sasuke - ?

…. – Sasuke

Sasuke - ?

Hmp – Sasuke

Te estoy hablando, el hokage nos habla - ¿?

Hmp – Sasuke

No puedo creer que Kakashi sigue considerándome como un niño que necesito de el, siempre a estado junto ami, recuerdo cuando descubrí que me había enamorado de Hinata, trate de negarlo, ocultar mis sentimientos pero el lo sabia, con su extraña forma de habla, su presencia me obligo a decir lo que siento, también fue el primero con el que compartí mi felicidad por mi paternidad, recuerdo que solo poso su mano sobre mi hombro mientras me sonreía como el lo sabe hacer.

Kakashi sensei – Sasuke

Ya no soy tu sensei Sasuke – Kakashi

Tal vez, queria – Sasuke

Que Sasuke – Kakashi

Mhp – Sasuke

Dilo – Kakashi

Que… si quiere ir a cenar a casa hoy – Sasuke

Hai – Kakashi

A las ocho Hinata preparo una cena especial – Sasuke

Tengo ganas de saludarla y ver a itachi – Kakashi

Hai – Sasuke

Llegamos ante el dobe y descubrí que hoy nos a dado el día libre, así que puedo ir a casa, pero antes Kakashi me invito a ir a comer, pues quería agradecerme la invitación de esta noche, todo fue muy tranquilo aun que el dobe nos obligo a ir a comer ramen, creo que eso me trae recuerdo, pues mi copia y yamato san también nos acompaño, recuerdo que después de mi regreso me sentía un poco extra pues el dobe compartía una extraña amistad con sai, sin olvidar que yamato san era el capitán del equipo, Kakashi se encargaba del equipo de Hinata, gracias a eso decidí que era mejor estar junto a Kakashi, sin olvidar que la godaime me puso como guardia a Kakashi, así que a ellos les debo mi cercanía con ella.

Ahora voy caminando por la zona comercial y me detengo pues encontré algo que llamo mi atención, decidí entrar al local no se que me paso pero termine comprando lo que llamo mi atención, retome mi camino a mi casa y creo que es el lugar donde puedo descansar, donde me olvido de todo lo que ocurre en el exterior, es mi cielo nocturno, donde esta mi luna, mi luz y mis estrellas.

Este lugar fue mi infierno en mi niñez pero ahora eres mi paraíso, el paraíso que construido a base de dolor, de sangre, de rencor, pero sobre todo de valor, de amor y de su compañía, por que sin Hinata hyuuga de uchiha no hubiera logrado nada.

Al entrar a mi hogar me sorprendo al no ver a ninguno de mis tesoros darme la bienvenida, esto me sorprende pero percibo un delicioso aroma, que me dirige a la cocina donde descubro a la mujer más bella, tiene manchas de harina por el rostro, su cabellos largo esta recogido en una trenza, con un hermoso delantal blanco, no a perdido su figura, cada día luce mas sexi, creo que estar cerca de Kakashi sensei me afecta demasiado.

Sasuke kun – Hinata

Hime – Sasuke

Me da gusto que estés aquí te extrañaba- Hinata

Hmp – Sasuke

Me acerque a ella y la bese, acaricie con el anhelo que tenia por no verla, son pocas las horas que no la habia visto pero no puedo estar sin ella.

Sasuke, tengo que termina – Hinata (quien se alega de su marido para continuar con su tarea)

Itachi – Sasuke

Esta en el jardín, esta un poco extraño, se la a pasado sentado toda la mañana, puedes hablar con el – Hinata

Hmp – Sasuke

Me alego de mi mujer, para ir en busca de mi pequeño, para mi sorpresa esta dibujando, creo que esta demasiado concentrado que no se a percatado de mi presencia, me molesta que le dedique tanto tiempo a dibujar, cada vez que lo hace, es para mostrarse lo a sai, pues creo que itachi tiene una extraña admiración por ese pintor, me molesta, aun que reconozco que dibujar es uno de los talentos de mi hijo.

Me siento en el pasillo para admirarlo, pues creo que esta creciendo muy rápido, me duele saber que me he perdido momentos que nunca se repetirán por ser un Ninja, pero se que estoy construyendo un mundo mejor para el.

*ª*º*ª*ª*º

Estado pensando y no encuentro nada que darle a otosan, creo que lo mejor se da darle un dibujo, pues no tengo dinero, me dirijo a mi habitación por todo lo que necesito, el flojo de okami no quiso levantarse, así que se quedo dormido, ahora no se que dibujar, recuerdo que otosan dice que ama las noches de luna llena, creo que eso le dar, empiezo pero me equivoco en varias ocasiones

No se cuanto me tarde pero ya termine, me dedico a ver y me gusta mucho, no se escribir pero sai sensei dice que si pongo algo que me identifique es como firmarlo, dibujo el emplema de mi familia. Al terminar volteo y veo a otosan mirandome, dejo todo y corro para abrazarlo pues me gusta saber que esta aquí.

Otosan – itachi

Hmp – Sasuke

Tienes mucho aquí – itachi

Hai – Sasuke

Gomen – itachi

Hmp – Sasuke

Esque estaba haciendo un dibujo y no me di cuenta – itachi

Lose, pero no me molesto por eso, muéstrame lo que hiciste – Sasuke

Yo niego con la cabeza, pues es una sorpresa para el, pero el se molesta por lo que solo agacho la cabeza, para ocultar mi tristeza, creo que no le gustan mis dibujos, el se levanta y me lleva adentro, pues okasan, me dará de comer.

Todo el tiempo estuvo muy serio otosan, no quiero que se moleste, pero no quiero decir nada, pues se que llorare, pues no puedo darle nada de valor, así que mientras el se baña y okasan hace la cena para oji, decido caminar pues quiero pensar que darle y que le guste.

No se cuanto camine pero llegue a un lugar de entrenamiento, me siento pues me e cansado mucho, okami empieza a ladrar a sia un lugar, me levanto para ver que es lo que quiere y descubro un colgante con el emblema de la familia, esta muy alto, pues esta atorado en una rama, creo que eso degustara a otosan, trato de bajarlo, pero no alcanzó, así que empiezo a venta piedras, para mi sorpresa cae, corro para recogerlo y descubro que es muy bonito, se que le gustara a otosan.

Regreso a casa muy contento pues el sol esta por ocultarse y oji estará por llegar, cuando entro a casa otosan esta viendo televisión mientras que okasan sigue en la cocina, corro a mi cuarto y busco donde guardrlo pues se lo dare en la noche.

*º*º*º*º*

La actitud de itachi me sorprende pero trato de no mostrarle mi disgusto, quiero ser único ante sus ojos, pero el tiene muchos sensei, aunque me moleste se que cada uno de ellos consideran a mi hijo como su sobrino, pero se que aniki le gustaría ver feliz a itachi, cada día, se parece un poco mas a el.

Me meto bajo el chorro de agua caliente, otra de las cosas que me diferencia de Hinata, que ella prefiere el agua fría, después de muchos años de bañarme con agua fría es algo que me molesta, hasta itachi en eso es la mezcla de los dos, el prefiere el agua tibia, el es la combinación de nuestros gustos, rasgos, pero sobre todo de lo mejor que tenemos.

Ser padre de itachi es lo mejor, pues creo que si el fuera como yo al 100% seria muy complicado, pero al ser tan dulce como Hinata, orgulloso como yo, pero sobre todo con un equilibrio de nuestras personalidades, me hace sentir bien, pues cuando se entere de mi pasado no dudare en que no se avergonzara de mi.

Itachi, eres como aniki

Mis pensamientos regresan a quel obsequio, no entiendo por que lo compre, pero sobre todo por que siento esta sensación, sobre todo este día, no se si sea correcto dárselo, pero sobre todo como reacionara.

Por que lo compre..

Porque quiero un padre, por que el asido como mi padre…

Entro a mi habitación y busco una yukata azul, pero recuerdo que hoy es un día especial para mi luna, por lo que opto por usar un kimono azul oscuro, cuando termino decido tratar de relajarme, pero busco el chakra de itachi dentro de la casa y no lo localizo, salgo al balcón para localizarlo, para mi sorpresa logro encontrado, se que se dirige así la casa, por lo que no me preocupo, voy a ver un poco de televisión, pues mi pensamientos me torturan.

Se que acaba de entrara se dirige a su habitación algo oculta mi pequeño, pero no lo averiguare hasta al rato pues se que debe de ser alguna sorpresa para Hinata, siempre que sale trae algunas flores para ella, el es mas abierto con respecto a Hinata, pues yo no recuerdo que le haya regalado alguna vez una flor a mi madre sin algún motivo o fecha festiva.

Escucho que Hinata arreglara a itachi para después arreglarse ella pues faltan dos horas para que lleguen los invitados, pues hoy la mansión estará llega de personas, ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que mis padre tuvieron una reunión, creo que con el paso del tiempo mis recuerdos se desvanecen, el rostro de mis padres a veces los veo borrosos, no quiero olvidarlos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

*ª*ª*ª*ª*ª

Desde la llegada de los invitados el habiente tranquilo de la mansión cambio, pues con hizashi corriendo, junto a minato, hiashi y un dobe escandaloso que se la a pasado presumiendo sobre el obsequio que le dio minato y kiba tratando de competir por quien recibio el mejor obsequio, me tienen con dolor de cabeza pues no se en que momento el dobe se auto invito a esta cena, creo que Hiashi piensa lo mismo que yo pues muestra su molestia, Neji solo guarda silencio o responde de manera breve a los cuestionamientos del dobe, Hinata, hanabi Tenten y Sakura están preparando la mesa, por lo que no tenia el apoyo de Sakura para controlar a naruto.

Cuando todo estaba listo para cenar llego Kakashi sensei, una sonrisa traicionera invadio mi rostro, creo que el cedió cuenta y solo me correspondió la sonrisa, la cena paso tranquila después hinata, hanabi y neji le entregaron sus obsequios a hiashi, quien abrazo a cada uno, luego llego el momento de salir al jardín para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Yo dude en salir o no, pero el ver a kakashi en aquel arbol donde gran parte de la mañana mi pequeño estuvo, me dio valor y decidí que era el momento de hacer lo que el corazon me dicto.

Kakashi sensei – sasuke

Hmp – kakashi

Quiero entregarle esto – sasuke

El rostro de sensei mostro su duda pues le había mostrado una pequeña caja, solo me miro a los ojos y no fue necesario de mas palabras, solo lo tomo y cuando lo abrió vi su rostro lleno de alegría, pues creo que el obsequiarle aquel dije con el emblema de la aldea le gusto me abrazo.

Gracias hijo – kakashi

Otasan – sasuke

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos a si, pero mi hijo se adentro en es momento de paz, pues solo me abrazo de los pies pues su pequeña estatura y corta edad lo limitaba.

Otosan – itachi

Me agache para tomarlo en mis brazos mientras el me besaba la mejilla, yo creo que fue el mejor dia del padre que he vivido, pues tenia junto a mi, al hombre que se convirtió en mi padre con el tiempo y a mi hijo.

Kakashi acaricio su cabello, mientras yo lo sostenía en mis brazos, itachi saco de entre sus ropas algo que nunca pensé que volvería a ver, pues aquel dije que le pertenecía a mi hermano aquel que mi padre le regalo cuando se convirtió en ambu, siempre sonñe con el dia en que yo recibiera el mi, pero nunca ocurrio, pero el ser as valioso, algo que me pertence y que es parte de mi, me estaba entregando un recuerdo del pasa, algo que me mantenia unido a mi hermano perdido, a mi padre olvidado y aun pasado doloroso, pero tambien regresando a mi los recuerdos de una infancia feliz, por que si fui feliz, solo que lo olvide, por que me cege por una venganza inútil, pero ahora e recuperado mi esencia.

Donde lo encontraste fue lo unico que pregunte – sasuke

Estaba atorado en un arbol – itachi

… - sasuke

No te gusto – itachi

Me encanto – sasuke

Solo abrace con fuerza a mi hijo mientras mi padre me tomaba del hombro dándome su aprobación.

Kakashi oji– itachi

Hai – kakashi

Esto es para ti – itachi

Creo que entendí porque no quería mostrarme aquel dibujo pues en el estábamos, kakashi, el y yo bajo aquel árbol de cerezo y una noche con una enorme luna llena iluminando nuestro destino.

Kakashi lo tomo y acaricio sus cabellos mientras mi pequeño tomaba su mano, los tres estuvimos juntos como la familia que somos y seremos, nuestra paz termino cuando el dobe nos tomo una foto sin avisarnos, pero es algo que agradezco porque tendré algo con que recordar el mejor día del padre de toda mi vida.

Volteo en busca de hinata y ella esta siendo abrazada por su padre mientras ven la luna, neji y hanabi tambien están ahí, creo que Sakura, tente, kiba y naruto tomaron fotografías de aquellos momentos pues su sonrisas lo delataban. Después naruto, minato, kiba, hiashi, neji, hizashi, itachi y yo nos tomamos una foto, después fue la foto de mi familia donde todos estuvimos, pues mi familia no solo son los hyuga, sino también mi equipo, tengo un hermano dobe, una hermana molesta y un padre pervertido, pero a final de cuentas mi familia.

Tengo una familia, e construido una familia.


End file.
